


Minutes of Darkness

by CornLord



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Violence, Transphobic Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornLord/pseuds/CornLord
Summary: Follow along as Elliot goes down a peaceful path that ultimately leads to trauma, darkness, fear, and death.





	Minutes of Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {*TW - Blood mention, abuse, transphobia, and foul language*}

"H-hey!" Elliot shouted as his dad shoved him out of the door. He tripped on the concrete slab in front of the door and his body hit the ground with a thud. "Now you listen here," Elliot's head pounded as his father talked. He took a step towards the younger boy and Elliot backed into a table while trying to flee. "No daughter of mine is going to walk around telling people that she's A SL*TTY TRANNY!" He bent down to meet his fearful eyes. "You got that?" He said with a threatening look. Elliot shivered, trying his hardest to hold back his tears. The older male took that as an answer and stood up. Elliot watched his every move as he slowly walked towards the door. Elliot lifted himself up slowly, reaching for the door. His dad opened the screen door and Elliot leaned forward and caught it. His dad spun around and shouted, "STAY." His voice boomed and Elliot flinched, but he still sat up, holding back tears once more. His father turned and went inside, the door slamming behind him. Elliot could hear the door lock, and he relaxed, scooting over so he could lay on the ground. He curled up into a ball and finally let the tears fall. he felt the back of his head, it was pounding. He sighed. (God d*mn it...) He would definitely need an ibuprofen later . . . if his dad would let him. He retracted his hand to look at it. (No blood this time. Good.) He sat up quickly and groaned, his head slapping him in protest. Even so, he sat up and searched his flannel pocket. (Sh*t.) He took his black jacket form around his waist and checked the pockets, just to find nothing. (I had it in one of my pockets, I swear....) He looked around him to see if it fell out of his pocket. He found it behind the lone chair that sat on the driveway, near the edge of the driveway's side. He scrambled over to it on his hands and knees, checking if it still works. The phone's screen lit up and the redhead sighed with relief, trying to calm down his racing heartbeat. (Thank fuck.) He quickly dialed a number he knew by heart. He sat on his driveway, head pounding - waiting for the other line to answer his plea. It stopped ringing. "Elliot???" Came a familiar female voice, filled with worry. "Help" He begged, failing to hold back his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll upload whenever I can. (Elliot is my sweet baby boi and I love him)


End file.
